


[Podfic] Kneel

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Kneel" by cherrypie0Author's original summary:"The plan, dear brother, is I lead, you follow."
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] Kneel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kneel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301211) by [CherryPie0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:35:05
  * **File Size:** 37 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=17PhxpBMnPM2fdNwZJtq0hQKmZ3dlbjjQ)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1g4iTQXD4uMqyPvqYGCUuhxDMaX0TqM-v)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Kneel_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301211)
  * **Author:** [cherrypie0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypie0/pseuds/cherrypie0)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona




End file.
